Some Things Never Change
by blacksky92
Summary: Noct discovers a unique potion laying around on the bench and wonders what exactly it does... Ignis tells him not to take it... But as it turns out, Noct's not very good at following instructions... Noctis x Prompto, mpreg, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Noct eyed the bottle on the bench before picking it up in his fingers. The liquid substance held within the vial was questionable to say the least. Normally potions were green but this one was very much not green.

"What are you doing with that Noct?" Ignis questioned the young prince, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"Uh" Noct began before glancing at his advisor.

"Looking at it?"

It came out as more of a question, rather than an answer, the doubt lingering in the prince's voice.

"Well you best put it down" Ignis stated factually, adjusting his glasses, before resting his chin on the fist of his hand.

"Right" Noct nodded, pretending to agree, before placing the glass bottle back where it belonged.

"So uh, what exactly does it do?" he glanced over to his advisor, curiosity getting the best of him, as he tried to resist the urge to pick the vial up again.

"It does many things" Ignis stated simply, seemingly unwilling to part with further information.

"Like what, exactly?" the prince raised his eyebrow, starting to get frustrated at this little game, as he pressured the man to depart with his knowledge.

Ignis knew what it did… So, why was he so coy about telling him?

Ignis carefully placed the newspaper on the table, before turning to face the prince.

"It does two things in particular Noct, one of which I'm sure you will enjoy, the other of which I'm sure you will not.

Now the prince really had to know.

"Right well, I best be off, the supplies will not stock themselves". Ignis stated, before standing from his chair and heading for the door.

"Now promise me Noct, you will not touch that potion" Ignis stared at the prince intently, pushing the young man for acknowledgement.

"Yes Ignis" Noct stated methodically, his gaze hardly meeting his advisors.

"Good" Ignis smiled slightly, before turning and heading out the door.

Noct watched the door close before him…

… … …

A good thing and a bad thing... hmm...?

… … …

He simply had to find out…

The young prince turned around, before collecting the glass vial from the bench once more. He held it up to the light, the murky purple become lighter, more appealing to consume.

Hmm…

Noct held the bottle to his lips before quickly swallowing it.

… ... ...

… ... ...

Hmm…

Nothing…

Maybe it took a while to work…?

Then again, perhaps he spoke too soon…

Noct suddenly felt dizzy, as though all the blood in his body had rushed to a certain area…

To which area though, he'd rather not confess.

What was happening to him?

His body felt hot, becoming slowly out of control.

Part of him was terrified, part of him was excited, the exhilaration coursing through his body at an uncomprehending rate.

"Hey there Noct" Prompto's cheerful voice filled the room as he bounded down the stairs towards the prince.

"H-hey" Noct stuttered, avoiding the blonde's gaze.

Great.

Now he was losing the ability to speak properly.

What was going on with him?

He drove his eyes up towards his best friend…

The prince winced, his running over the blonde's slim form, perfectly messy hair, curious blue eyes.

How is it that, he never really noticed before just how beautiful the blonde was until now?

Like seriously beautiful…

... ... …

He cringed as he felt all sense of morals go out the window.

He wanted Prompto and he wanted him now. God help anything that got in his way

Oh wait… Is this what Ignis meant?

If this was the good, then what was the bad?

Noct stepped toward the blonde, he knew his actions in the next few moments would change everything…

The friendship between them would never be the same, but at that point in time, he truly didn't care.

All he wanted was the blonde…

On the floor…

Inside him…

"Sooo… Wha-" Prompto began, his words suddenly cut off by the prince's lips as they sealed against his.

The blonde's eyes widened. He had to say, he wasn't expecting this…

What was his friend up to?

"Nn-Noct" Prompto tried to speak, but he quickly realized there was no point, as he felt his body being pressed up against a nearby wall.

"W-wh…" he didn't know why he kept trying to speak, as he felt the prince's fingers dance over his trouser button.

Was Noct for real? Was this was some kind of twisted joke…? But then…

Prompto's eyes widened, feeling Noct's hand slip under his waistband, before wrapping his fingers around his quickly hardening member.

The blonde began to shake, the waves of pleasure pulsing through his body.

Where did Noct learn to be so good at this?

Prompto cringed as a moan escaped his lips.

Oh no…

"Does it feel good Prompto?" a wicked smile danced across Noct's lips as he pulled back, allowing his body to fall to his knees.

Prompto gasped, realising what the prince was about to do…

Ohmygod… ohmygod…. ohmygod….

Prompto tried to mentally silence himself, as he felt warm lips encompass his member.

It was too much…

The pleasure…

Now that he'd had it, how would he ever live without it?

His body began to writhe, the pleasure building imminently close to its climax.

"Oh!" Prompto couldn't hide how much he was enjoying this anymore, as his body prepared for release.

His fingers instinctively wrapped around the princes head, wanting his cock to disappear even further down Noct's throat.

He needed this.

Seriously needed it.

"O-Oh!" Prompto cried out, feeling the warm fluid leave his body, only to become a part of his best friend's.

The blonde panted uncontrollably, before looking down at the dark haired prince.

"T-that was…" he couldn't summon the words…

Why couldn't he summon the words?

The prince looked up at him, his eyes locking with the blonde, before he climbed to his feet.

"It's not over yet" Noct winked at the blonde, before throwing his best friend to the floor.

Noct bit down hard, this was not like him…

At all…

When did he get so out of control…?

He gazed down at the boy beneath him, his eyes filled with lust as he felt about ready to tear the blonde apart.

His fingers tore at his own trousers, trying desperately to free the pounding erection between his legs.

He needed release.

And he needed it now.

Prompto looked a cross between the horniest he'd ever been in his life and about ready to run for the hills.

Was this really happening?

Noct tore his trousers down before climbing on the blonde.

"This won't do" the prince groaned as he tore the blonde's shirt off, leaving his flesh exposed. Prompto raised an eyebrow, only feeling slightly violated by the princes antics.

What was he up to?

Prompto began to panic as he realised that perhaps he should put an end to this before it got out of hand…

But lets be honest, it was already out of hand.

Deeply out of hand…

Noct was desperate.

He needed this like he never needed anything before in his life.

He. Needed. Prompto. Inside. Him. Now.

He ground his buttocks against the blondes member before wrapping his fingers around it, guiding it towards its ultimate destination.

Prompto's eyes widened as he realised that crossing that line of no return was becoming very much imminent.

What to do?

What to do?

He should stop this but…

The truth be told, part of him wanted it…

And rather badly too…

Noct slid two fingers between his lips as he began teasing the blonde with his eyes. He needed him to know just how much he wanted him.

It wasn't long before Noct allowed the fingers to fall from his lips, he watched Prompto as he slowly ground his hips against the blonde's hardened member.

The prince chuckled slightly before sliding his fingers over the blondes erection, coating it with his saliva.

Prompto began to unconsciously grind against the prince, his body wanting more…

A lot more…

A cheeky smile spread across Noct's lips.

This is it.

This had been what he was waiting for.

Noct grasped the cock tighter before pressing it against his opening, a moan escaping his lips in the process.

His eyes narrowed as he pushed the cock into his entrance. How he loved the sensation of being filled to the brim.

Oh how he needed this.

Noct made no attempt to tone down his moans as they encompassed the room around him. His ass swallowing the well-formed member as it penetrated deeper into his body.

He wasn't going to last long at this rate.

Not long at all.

The prince felt the pleasure build up inside him as he tried desperately to postpone the orgasm, to make it stronger, deeper, radiate throughout his whole body.

He tried so hard.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt his body beginning succumb.

This was it.

His voice cried out as waves of pleasure rolled through his body.

It was too much as the world around him began to grow dim.

What was happening to him?

Oh no… Is this what Ignis meant by the good with the bad?

His breathing hitched as the darkness consumed him

XOXOXOX

"So what exactly happened Prompto?" Ignis raised his eyebrow as the two gathered around the naked body of their prince laying in the middle of the floor.

"I uh-I'm not exactly sure Iggy" Prompto dreaded the thought of having to tell the prince's advisor that the reason said prince was strew about the floor with nothing covering his flesh was because he didn't know how to say no and ended up having wild sex with him.

"Well, let us start at the beginning then" Ignis stated calmly as he rubbed his forefinger against his temple, contemplating exactly what to do…

After all, it's not like it's the first time Noct's done something reckless.

Prompto's eyes widened at the prospect, realising there was no escape from the truth.

"Well, ah, you see I, uh, came around the corner" the blonde began to get rather flustered as he started to recount his version of events.

Prompto decided just closing his eyes and spitting it out was the best thing to do.

So he did.

"And he jumped me"

"Jumped you?"

"Ah, yeah, he was like a wild animal" Prompto realised how stupid this whole story sounded but it was actually the truth…

A gasp escaped Ignis's lips as he turned on the spot before darting swiftly towards the kitchen.

Prompto's heart began to race as he prayed that he hadn't pissed Ignis off.

The advisor eyed the empty bottle on the bench before shaking his head in defeat.

He should have known better than to leave Noct alone with the substance…

Ignis dreaded the conversation he knew he was going to have to have with young prince…

But that can wait for now…

Noct fluttered open his eyes, instantly forcing them shut as the sunlight assaulted them.

Not good.

He rolled his head to the right but refused to open his eyes again for fear of another sunlight onslaught.

What the hell happened to him? His head was pounding and his body ached.

The only reason he wanted to open his eyes was to locate the bus that must have smashed into him.

"Do you think he's okay?"

Was that… Prompto's voice?

It definitely sounded that way…

"Well… Unfortunately for Noct, he's most likely going to be rather uncomfortable for a while"

Ignis?

"Don't be terribly surprised if he doesn't remember anything about what happened earlier Prompto"

Doesn't remember what? What are they talking about?

A disappointed expression consumed Prompto's face before he realised he should most likely try to hide it.

"And if that's the case, then I think it's best we don't tell him" Ignis's ever solid resolve rang into the prince's ears.

Don't tell him what?

Gah! This was starting to frustrate him…

Maybe his eyes would be better able to tolerate the light by now?

One way to find out…

Noct peeled his eyes opened, allowing them to gradually adjust before resting his gaze on Ignis.

"Tell me what?" Noct managed to force out, his throat was hoarse…

But why?

"Never the matter Noct" Ignis began as he turned away from the prince before making his way toward the spare bedroom.

"Prompto what's going on?" Noct turned to face the blonde.

Ugh! Why was his throat so sore?

"Uh, um I ah" Prompto began to mumble, clearly wishing Ignis would come back soon as his gaze darted all around the room, landing on everything except the prince strewn on the floor.

Why was his best friend refusing to look at him?.

He had done something…

What had he done?

Did he fuck up that badly?

Ugh… Now he had to get to the bottom of this.

But how?

"Just tell me" Noct stated, not making any effort to hide his frustration.

"That won't be necessary" Ignis's voice bounded into the room as he seized control of the situation.

Noct's eyes narrowed on the object the man was carrying in his hands before watching as the object came flying towards him.

His eyes widened but his body did little to protect itself as the object made direct contact with his bare flesh.

Fuck his reflexes were shit.

Wait.

Bare flesh?

Argh!

Why was he naked?!

The prince swiftly grasped the blanket before making sure it covered every ounce of intimate skin.

"Calm down princess, it's nothing we haven't seen before" Gladio's voice roared as he walked through the room, the door slamming behind him.

"Why am I naked? Tell me what the hell's going on!" Noct began to panic as he realised all three of them knew something he clearly didn't.

FOMO… He was getting really bad FOMO!

"Someone please tell me!"

Ignis sighed slowly before adjusted his glasses.

"You drunk something I specifically told you not to drink and this is the consequence".

Ignis wasn't exactly lying but then again the best lie is a variation of the truth right?'

"You were in effect, heavily intoxicated"

"Intoxicated? I don't remember drink-" Noct's eyes widened as flashbacks tore through his memories.

"That potion…" the prince stated, subconsciously nodding his head as the realisation struck him.

What had he done…

Why did he think drinking that was a good idea…

"Omg… What did I do…? I can't remember a thing" Noct winged as he rubbed his face desperately with his hands.

"And why is my ass so-"

Wait.

Perhaps he shouldn't say that one out loud…

"So… What?" An amused smiled danced on Gladio's lips as he looked down at the prince, nothing but mischief in his eyes.

"It… Doesn't matter" Noct stated suddenly as he rolled over.

Bad move!

"Argh!" the prince bit down, trying to hide the obvious discomfort he was experiencing.

Why was his ass so sore…?

He closed his eyes as scenario after scenario ran through his head until…

Oh no…

He didn't…

Did he?

Surely not…

But they were reluctant to tell him exactlywhat he did…

So lets be honest he probably did do that…

But if he did do that…

Which one would it have been with…

His eyes fell on Gladio…

Hmm…

What would the sex even be like…?

Rough probably…

But passionate…

Plus there was no doubt who would be the man in that combo…

His eyes turned to Ignis…

Methodical… The sex would be rhythmic and methodical….

He would be sure to make sure Noct would be in the least amount of pain possible…

The searing pain tore at his opening as he tried to turn back to his previous position.

Definitely wasn't him…

Besides he went out shopping anyway…

But then again he was here when he woke up…

His eyes turned to Prompto.

His best friend Prompto…

The most likely of the three…

Sex with him would be…

Awkward.

But fun.

You know what…

Just ask…

"Okay so which one of you fucked me up the ass?"

Ignis and Prompto glanced at each other, neither one of them wanting to answer the prince's question.

Gladio's voice could be heard chuckling in the background as he anticipated the expression soon to be plastered over Noct's face.

"Uh, well, ah, you see-" Prompto began, dreading the idea that he was going to have to confess it was him and his best friend would never look at him the same.

But to be fair, Noct was dying for it, but then again he was effectively under the influence…

But…

The blonde didn't of course know that at the time…

"You really don't remember Noct?" Ignis intervened.

Thank god

The advisor looked down at the dark haired man intently, trying to steer his attention away from blame.

Noct turned to face Ignis before sighing.

"No. I don't" His voice tainted with frustration and defeat as laid back down on the ground, rubbing his eyes, as if doing so would clarify the scenario before him.

Prompto flinched as a pang of guilt shot through his heart.

What had he done?

XOXOXOXOX

It has been weeks since Noct had taken that potion against Ignis's wishes and wound up with a sore ass…

Still, every time him and Prompto were alone, the blonde would get skittish, find some lame ass excuse to leave and bolt from the room.

It was him. He had put his cock inside Noct and Noct knew it, Prompto knew it. Noct knew that Prompto knew that Noct had worked it out, but neither one said anything to the other about it. To be honest it was Prompto's behaviour since that had given away the whole ball game.

He had to talk to him about it, clear the air. If for no other reason than to find out what exactly happened that day…

He still didn't remember.

Not to mention school holiday's were just about up… Oh gods he dreaded school… He just wanted to stay home and play playstation, eat junk food and do fuck all… Not that any of that mattered when Ignis dragged him off to council meetings and made him read dumb reports.

Ignis…

He had been acting odd lately too…

Not a complete personality change like Prompto but he hadn't been his normal self.

Gladio was about the only one that actually was the same as he had always been…

Either way he had to get Prompto's ass over here and get it out of him.

He wanted his best friend back.

XOXOXOXOX

Prompto bolted through the front door, throwing his stuff on the floor and he darted for the couch before switching on the TV.

Food! He needed food!

He had to distract himself. He was going insane! Every time he saw Noct it just got worse and worse.

He kept thinking of that day… When the prince was begging him for it… pleading as he slid himself up and down on the blonde's member. The fluid seeping from his cock as it rubbed repeatedly against Prompto's abdomen.

He couldn't get the prince's lustful gaze from his head.

Let's be honest, he didn't want to.

It was too much.

Prompto found himself savagely attacking the button on his trousers as he slid his hand down his pants.

It was times like these when he was glad he pretty much lived on his own as soft moans escaped his lips.

His fingers tightening around his cock as he craved more, wishing he was inside the prince's tight opening again.

He closed his eyes, allowing them to roll back in his head as he felt himself close to release.

"BBBRRRRR"

Prompto's eyes darted open as a sudden pounding resonated through his heart.

Was that… His phone?

"BBBRRRRR"

Not now. Ohmygod not now.

Prompto tried desperately to salvage his orgasm but it was all in vein as he finally gave up.

His fingers reached out before snatching the phone from the coffee table.

"H-hello"

Okay so maybe he should have waited a bit…still out of breath…

"Hey Prompto"

The prince. Ohmygod it's Noct.

Help!

"Ah, Hey!" the blonde replied as he began to panic. Why was Noct calling him? He adored the prince but every time he saw him he just felt so hot and heavy, not to mention terribly guilty.

"Hey are you free tonight? I thought we could maybe play playstation and get pizza" the prince suggested encouragingly.

Ohmygod how was he going to handle a whole evening of Noct without having to run off to the bathroom for a panic wank every two minutes…

Gah!

"Prom? Are you there?"

The blonde's eyes widened as he realised he had been so entrenched in his thoughts

"Uh yeah, sorry Noct, yeah I'd love to!" Prompto tried to make it sound as convincing as possible but wasn't sure he'd succeeded.

"Great! I'll be round in 5"

5?!

As in 5 minutes?!

Help!

Prompto darted around the room, trying desperately to tidy everything up before hearing the door bell ring.

The blonde took a deep breath before striding towards the front door.

Stay calm Prompto. Everything was going to be okay. Noct is your friend. He doesn't think your weird. You can do this…

The blonde let the oxygen out of his lungs as he opened the door, his eyes greeting the beautiful prince before him. He was even more stunning in real life… But even more stunning without clothes on…

No stop that!

Prompto mentally slapped himself before desperately trying to regather his thoughts.

"Hey!" Prompto greeted him, trying to act normal before watching Noct burst into laughter.

The blonde began to panic, why was Noct laughing?!

What happened?!

The prince tried to talk in between chuckles but was failing miserably, deciding other forms of communication may be more pertinent.

He reached out his arm before pointing it at Prompto's open trousers.

Prompto looked down, realising what the prince was pointing out.

Ohmygod no! How mortifying! How could he have possibly forgotten to do up his trousers?!

Argh!

"What have you been up to Prom?" the prince giggled, a mischievous smile playing on his lips as his eyes met Prompto's, a knowing look passing between them.

O Great…

Oh how could he have been so stupid…

Ignis rubbed his temples as a sigh escaped his lips.

He should not have left that potion on the bench…

And certainly not left it unattended…

And definitely not told Noct to not drink it…

Of course the prince would…

The advisor closed his eyes before shaking his head, hoping in this case the worst case scenario would never play out.

"Hey, what's eating you?" Gladio voice roared from behind the fridge as he pulled out a can of god knows what from Noct's fridge before holding it up to the light, trying to figure out if it was drinkable or not. He raised an eyebrow at the mysterious can before shrugging and shoving the fridge door shut.

"My, Gladio, when did you arrive?" Ignis turned to face the strong fighter, a bit taken aback that he hadn't noticed the man enter.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Gladio's eyes narrowed as genuine worry flashed across them. It wasn't like Iggy to miss well… Anything…

"Alas, I was just lost in my thoughts is all" Ignis forced a smile, although even he knew his friend wouldn't buy it.

"What's up Iggy" Gladio's voice was a bit more forceful this time round as he sat down next to man on the couch.

"Oh Gladio, I think I may have made a terrible mess of things"

What?

"Naahhhh, what? You? Making a mess? Somehow I find that difficult to believe" Gladio chuckled as he subconsciously moved closer toward the advisor.

"I did something rather foolish indeed" Ignis sighed, not sharing in the man's laughter. He'd rather not have to tell anyone but perhaps it would help?

"Indulge me"

"Very well" Ignis sighed as he pondered the best way to begin.

"Do you remember the other day when Prompto had intimate relations with Noct but Noct couldn't remember any of it?"

"How could I forget" Gladio made no attempt to hide his laughter.

"Well you see, earlier Noct had drunken something I specifically told him not to drink"

"Ha! There's your problem right there, you shoulda told him to drink it, then he would have left it alone for sure ha! Or just told him it came from some kind of vegetable". Gladio cracked himself up before being reminded of the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes well…" Ignis began, shaking his head before continuing. "It was because of this substance that he lost control, it has an effect worse than alcohol but that isn't the part I'm worried about".

"Then what is?"

"You see, that potion allows… well…" Ignis hesitated, pondering whether to reveal this next set of facts to the fighter.

It wasn't like Ignis to hesitate.

"What is it Iggy?" Gladio encouraged, the curiosity peaking in his voice.

"A man to bear a child" Ignis closed his eyes as he forced the words from his lips.

"Hahaha!" Gladio couldn't hold back the laughter as it erupted from his lips.

"You have a surprisingly funny sense of humour there Iggy!" Gladio chuckled as he wacked the advisor on the back.

"But seriously Iggy? What does it do?"

"I am serious Gladio" Ignis stated with a perfectly straight face.

"Serious?"

"Deadly Serious"

XOXOXOXOX

Prompto kept his gaze locked on the TV, he couldn't look at his friend, oh god, especially not after that…

He was still in shock…

Now his best friend knew he jacked off…

Well… It's not like Noct wouldn't do it as well right?

After all they have had sex…

Except Noct doesn't remember it…

It kinda makes Prompto feel like a rapist…

He wasn't gonna lie, the documentary they were watching was seriously boring but he'd committed now, he had to act interested otherwise Noct might start to hold an actual conversation with him.

He couldn't have that… This shit was awkward enough as it was…

He watched as lion mounted another lion.

Oh god…

He can't get away from it…

Why?!

"So, how about we order pizza?" Noct suggested as he playfully wrapped his arm around he blonde's shoulders before leaning in closer.

"Argh!" Prompto flinched at the contact before jumping to his feet.

What was wrong with him?

He had to stop acting so stupid!

Clearly Noct didn't remember who did him up the ass…

"Hey what's the matter?" Noct teased before continuing, "you weren't this skittish when you slammed me with your cock a few weeks ago"

Oh god he remembered?!

Prompto's eyes widened as he focused on a nail sticking out of the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Oh god! What should he do?! What should he say?!

Prompto began to panic before realising something…

Noct didn't actually sound angry about it…

"Y-you remember?" the blonde forced out before slowly turning towards the dark haired prince.

"Ah, so it was you?" Noct smiled mischievously.

"Huh? W-what? You mean you don't actually rememb-"

"Well you see Prompto" Noct began before climbing to his feet and closing in on the blonde.

"I was kinda hoping we could ah… maybe… Do it again, if im gonna have a sore ass I want it to be worth it." Noct's eyes sparkled, a cheeky smile danced on his lips as he stood inches from the blonde.

"And to be honest I've been horny as hell this whole week and no matter what I do, I can't seem to quite satisfy myself" Noct practically licked Prompto's ear as he attempted to seduce the blonde.

Prompto was speechless as the prince began undoing the buttons on his trousers.

It seemed Noct wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"So, ah Iggy…"

"Yes Gladio?"

"How does that potion work?"

"If a man consumes one bottle and has sexual relations within 72 hours he has a 99 percent chance of falling pregnant" Ignis stated factually, not moving his eyes from his phone.

"Did Noct drink the whole bottle?" Gladio raised an eyebrow at the advisor

"Unfortunately yes"

Gladio tried to supress his laughter at the situation.

"Serves him right"

"Gladio" Ignis gave the strong man a scolding glare before returning to his reverie.

"Do you think Noct's pregnant?"

"It is I dear say, a distinct possibility"

"Well… This is gonna be interesting" Gladio stated the obvious as he attempted to keep a straight face.

"Indeed"

The fighter pulled himself off the comfortable couch before meandering towards the window, his gaze afar.

"You're going to tell him, right?"

"When I work up the courage, yes"

"Where is he now?"

"Unsure, perhaps we should find out"

XOXOXOXOX

What was wrong with his body? He suddenly had a constant, insatiable thirst for sex and no matter what he did, nothing seem to quench it.

"Ah, uh, are you sure about this Noct?" Prompto stuttered nervously as he slowly backed away from the prince.

"Of course Prompto"

The blonde suddenly getting nervous as his back started to press up against something hard.

Oh god.

It was a wall…

Now there's nowhere to go…

"You seem… Pent up, perhaps?" Noct whispered as he approached the blonde before resting a hand on his cheek.

"I can help with that you know" the prince added before cupping the blonde's chin in his fingers.

"Just like last time. You remember how much you enjoyed it last time, don't you Prompto"

The prince's breath was hot against his flesh as his body began to quiver.

Prompto began to tremble, his resistance crumbling along with it.

He didn't want to refuse the prince, he really didn't but, he also didn't want to take advantage of his best friend.

"Come on love" Noct whispered, his words riddled with seduction as they slipped straight into the blonde's ear.

XOXOXOXOX

"Hey Iggy" Gladio turned to face the prince's advisor as he climbed in the car.

"Yes Gladio"

"The thought just occurred to me"

"Yes?"

"Why was there even a potion like that laying around on the kitchen bench?" he asked as he pulled the car door shut.

Ignis flinched, he had hoped no one would think to ask that question. His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

He knew he'd been silent for too long for any answer he gave to not sound suspicious.

"Iggy? What is it?"

Ignis was surprised by the sudden tenderness in Gladio's voice.

Maybe he could tell him?

He felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder, he turned to face the owner. Although he didn't know why, when it was obvious.

"It wasn't…" Gladio began, trying to think what the best way to phrase his question was.

Direct was always the best!

"For you was it…?"

XOXOXOXOX

"Ah! oh! ah!"

Prompto struggled to contain himself as he felt Noct grind himself up and down on his member, his tight opening swallowing the blonde whole as his body craved more.

The blonde couldn't believe he caved… He couldn't believe he gave into the prince's whims so easily…

Then again the prince's whims? What about his own whims…?

He shouldn't really be surprised though… I mean it was him after all…

But then again the blonde would never have the audacity that Noct did…

He kinda wished he did though…

Prompto was torn from his thoughts as a pair of warm lips crashed against his, consuming him, wanting him.

He felt his body begin to shake uncontrollably as his body prepared for release.

Noct continued to ride the blonde for all he was worth, knowing he was close…

So close…

XOXOXOXOX

Ignis turned the key in the ignition, prompting the engine to start.

"Perhaps you would be kind enough to call Noct for me?"

Gladio knew when to let something go…

This was certainly one of those times…

For now anyway…

"Sure" the fighter stated, letting his gaze linger on the advisor before withdrawing his phone from his pocket.

He was dying to know what Ignis was reluctant to say but knew better than to pressure the man into an answer. He began searching his phone for the prince's number before finally locating it and subsequently dialling it.

The following moments past in silence as Gladio waited for the Noct to decide he wanted to pick up.

"He's not answering, I'll try Prompto" the fighter giving up in frustration as he began to dial the blonde.

XOXOXOX

Prompto felt his balls tightening as his body prepared to release, savouring every moment of it but craving the orgasm that followed.

"BBRRRRR"

"BBRRRRR"

Oh no not again!

Why? Why does his phone always right when he's just about there?!

"Argh!" Prompto sighed in frustration before accidentally shoving his phone off the bedside cabinet, deciding this time to ignore it.

He felt warm fluid dance across his abdomen.

It belonged to Noct.

Prompto didn't make any attempt to hide the delight in his eyes, he now had complete permission to come.

And he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto leaned over his desk, god the first day back at school was always the worst…

Especially after lunch…

The blonde sighed before darting his eyes to the clock… Again…

When was it ever going to end…?

The blonde was torn from his thoughts as he felt a harsh nudge against his side, nearly knocking him off his seat.

"What was that f-" Prompto began as he watched Noct toss a screwed up piece of paper at him.

"Is something wrong Prompto?"

The blonde jumped at the sound of his name before turning to the source.

The teacher…

Oh no…

He hadn't used his inside voice…

The blonde cringed as he felt eyes on him…

A lot of eyes…

"Uh, ah no miss" Prompto stated sheepishly, his eyes averting to the desk in front of him.

"Good" the teacher stated before returning to the subject she was instructing, of which Prompto had no idea because he hadn't been listening.

The blonde waited until all the attention was diverted from him and back to the teacher before collecting the screwed up piece of paper in his fingers.

Prompto's curiosity grew as he began unravelled the paper.

Hey do you wanna come over after school? We could get pizza and play playstation, just like last time…

Prompto watched as everyone packed up their belongings, stood up and vacated the classroom.

Where the hell was Noct?

How come he still hadn't come back from the bathroom…?

Surely he wasn't still in there…

The blonde glanced across at the bag, papers and books strewn about the prince's desk.

Hmm…

Perhaps he should just call him…

Noct slouched in the back seat of the car, refusing to put his seat belt on as he gazed out the window at the objects moving by.

"Now Noct, how are you feeling?" Ignis's familiar voice crept into his ears as he forced himself to pay attention.

He was so exhausted…

But why…

"I guess" Noct mumbled before closing his eyes.

Ignis glanced up into the rear vision mirror, trying to figure out for himself if the prince was okay.

It was pretty clear he was not…

His skin was paler than normal and he seemed like he just wanted to sleep all the time. But then again this is Noct we're talking about. Was there ever a time where he didn't want to sleep?

"I am not convinced your highness" Ignis mumbled softly, only half expecting a response from the prince.

Why wasn't he answering…?

Prompto decided to give up before beginning the arduous process of stuffing all the prince's belongings into his bag before leaving the classroom.

Maybe he should swing my Noct's apartment and drop this stuff off…

But then Noct's apartment isn't exactly on the way…

Hmm…

What to do…

"I didn't realise you loved class so much, especially considering you never pay attention"

Huh?

That voice…

Prompto darted his head towards the teacher, who was still standing behind her desk.

"W-what makes you think I love class so much?"

"Well your still here aren't you?"

The blonde glanced around the empty room, looking at what in particular he wasn't sure.

"Oh right" he nodded before making a b line for the door.

Right. The decisions been made.

He's going to see Noct.

Noct sighed deliberately as he slowly, and I mean slowly climbed the steps toward the front door.

"Now now Noct you are very lucky, most children your age have to walk all the way from school, at least you got a ride in the car" Ignis reminded the young prince of his privileged background.

Noct rolled his eyes before yanking the front door open.

"Yeah yeah… Hey wait?! What do you mean by child?! I'm not a child!" Noct spat out before realising how harshly he had spoken.

Oops… Where did that come from?

The dark haired boy aimed straight for the couch, letting his body fall onto it before turning to the tv.

Remote…

Where is the remote…?

His eyes darted around the room, trying to locate the allusive object…

His eyes fell on something…

There…

Oh no…

Now he's going to have to get up to get it…

…

…

…

"Ignniiiiss"

Silence…

"Ignniiiiss"

"What is it Noct?" the advisor flew around the corner before soon realising he needn't have bothered.

"Remote" the prince pointed to the object on the floor about 3 feet away.

It took all of Ignis's will power not to roll his eyes before kneeling down to collect the item in his fingers.

"Now Noct, is that all you required me for?"

"Yep" the prince replied simply, his eyes never leaving the remote dangling precariously in the man's fingers.

"I thought it might have been something important but clearly I was wrong" Ignis sighed before raising his hand to pass the remote to the prince.

His grip on the object wasn't quite what he had anticipated as it slipped from his fingers before flying straight towards Noct.

The prince's eyes widened as the remote came flying towards his face.

There simply wasn't time.

Noct winced as he felt the bar of plastic collide with his face.

Ignis's mouth fell open, he swore he did not mean for that to happen.

"Hey! Ignis! What was that for?!" the prince grumbled before collecting the remote of the floor and threatening to throw it at his advisor.

But wait…

If he threw this, then he would have to subsequently get up in order to pick it up…

Hmm…

Scratch that…

Noct lowered the potential weapon before aiming it at the tv and pressing the on button, suddenly bored with Ignis's presence.

Ignis closed his eyes before rubbing his temples.

"Hey Iggy, do you have anything for abdominal cramps?"

Oh no… Not another sign.

Ignis's face turned suddenly pale…

"Why do ask Noct?"

He didn't know why he bothered asking, knowing full well it was for the prince.

"I've got some cramping that keeps coming and going… It's not bad though, it's just annoying" the prince whined before grabbing a bag of potato chips off the floor and opening it.

"Hey I thought you said you were sick".

Prompto began down the street towards the prince's house, his pace increasing slightly as he eyed up the grey clouds growing above him.

Not good…

Hmm…

What to do…

Maybe he should quit going to Noct's before he's too far committed…

But he already was too far committed…

Guess he just answered his own question before feeling small droplets of rain splatter randomly all over his body.

Great.

Prompto's speedy walk turned into a run as he pointlessly tried to avoid getting inundated with water.

The blonde got a few steps before sighing, admitting defeat and returning to a meandering pace.

"Excuse me Noct"

"Yeesss…"

"I believe your about to have a visitor"

Noct turned from his amusing tv show to stare at his advisor.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just witnessed a very drenched Prompto coming down the street"

Noct raised an eyebrow in confusion, as if wondering why Prompto would be visiting him now…

"Huh…" the prince began before returning his attention to the tv.

He was being a terrible friend to Prompto… and he knew it…

He just couldn't shake off this tiredness that kept lingering over him…

Noct's thoughts began to drift, not taking much before they went back down into the gutter.

Prompto visiting…

Prompto soaking wet…

Prompto needing a change of clothes…

Prompto naked

…

…

The sound of the door bell ringing tore the prince from his thoughts as he waited for Ignis to answer the door.

He could just get up himself but…

Hmm…

Well…

"Good evening Prompto"

"Ah, hey there Ignis" the blonde's cheerful voice bounded into the house before he began raising the bag in his hands.

"Noct doesn't happen to be around does he?"

"Why of course" Ignis stood to the side of the door, allowing the blonde to enter.

"Thank you"

Noct heard his best friend long before he saw his best friend. He knew Ignis wasn't going to be happy about the trail of wet foot prints he could hear being trodden into the carpet.

"Heeey buddy, whatcha up to?" Prompto greeted the prince as he sat down on the arm rest of the couch.

Noct watched as droplets ran down the blonde's face before falling against the fabric beneath the boy.

Time to turn his plan into reality…

"Hey do you want a change of clothes?"

"Uh, I guess… Only if it's not too much trouble"

"Of course it's not" Noct smiled, a little more excitedly than what was probably appropriate…

The prince pushed his body up from the couch, which surprisingly isn't as tiring when there's a good reason for doing it…

"Come with me" Noct indicated with his arm as he lead the blonde towards his bedroom.

Ignis rolled his eyes…

He knew full well what Noct was up to as he watched the two boys disappear around the corner.

He shook his head, he still had the rather unpleasant task of having to tell the young prince he was most likely expecting a child…

He was most definitely procrastinating on that one…

Perhaps he could get someone else to tell him…

Gladio perhaps…

No.

This required delicacy… And delicacy was not a trait that man possessed…

Perhaps he should wait until the next time Noct complains of not feeling well and use that as an excuse to take him to the doctor…

Then the doctor could break the news to him…

Yes.

That was his best plan so far.

Besides, it is possible that Noct may not make the connection between the potion and pregnancy…

But then again he will ask how this happened/how is was even possible for a guy to get pregnant…

Not a fool proof plan but it was the best one he had so far...

Ignis shook his head and rolled his eyes as a myriad of giggles greeted his ears from down the hallway.

"So Prompto…" Noct teased, his voice engaging the other playfully as his eyes wondered shamelessly over the blonde's soft, exposed flesh.

Prompto didn't know how to feel about his current predicament… He kinda thought Noct was getting him a change of clothes but he's been naked in front of his best friend for a good ten minutes and he seems no closer to getting less naked now than those ten minutes earlier…

"Uh Noct…"

"Shhh" the prince silenced the blonde before stepping closer to him.

"I kinda thought we could have some fun before I have to take you home" Noct winked at Prompto before drawing the blonde's head closer to his own.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Prompto asked, knowing full well what the prince meant.

"Now now Prompto" Noct smiled playfully before feeling a sudden wave of nausea roll through his stomach.

Oh no.

Not now.

Why now?

Noct plastered his hand to his lips before dashing out of the room towards the bathroom.

Not sexy.

Not sexy at all…

Noct cringed as leant over the bowl, wishing this feeling to go away so he can get back to having fun with his beautiful blonde boy.

"Hey what is it Iggy?" Gladio answered his phone while trying to dodge attacks in his afternoon training session.

"I was wondering if you mightn't be able to help me with something?"

"Go for it"

"Well it's just that…" Ignis began before hearing a barrage of odd noises and a collection of colourful language in the background.

"You sound busy Gladio, don't you worry, I will find another solution" the advisor stated firmly before preparing to press the red call end button.

"Hey hey hey! Wait Iggy, I'm sure I can help, what is it?" the fighter persisted before trying to avoid yet another assault.

"Well you see" Ignis began, still trying to decide if this was good idea… Let's be honest, he could do what he's about to ask Gladio to do himself, but he seriously didn't want to. It's not like him to opt out of anything but in this case…

"Noct needs to see a doctor and I'm awfully busy" Ignis cringed at his own lie, a habit he was not accustomed to, to say the least.

The truth be told he should just do it himself but he didn't want to incur the wrath of the young prince when he found out why he's been feeling so off… Or that Ignis was partially to blame for it… Then again so was Prompto…

"I'm happy to take him. Well, if it's not an emergency that is. I'll come grab him after training"

"Thanks Gladio"

"Don't mention it"

"But I don't want to go to the doctor" Noct made his desires very clear as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed like a spoilt child.

"Ah yes well, it's either you go to the doctor and you can have pizza for dinner tonight or, you don't go to the doctor and I will make you eat lots of vegetables to make you feel better"

"You can't make me"

"Yes I can"

"Fine. I'll just eat potato. Potato is a vegetable" the prince made no attempt to hide the sassiness in his voice as he turned his nose up at his advisor.

"You will be eating broccoli, cauliflower, carrots and beans. LOTS AND LOTS OF BEANS"

Ignis witnessed the flash panic as it darted through Noct's eyes.

Beans.

It worked every time.

The prince's eyes edged carefully back towards Ignis before finally making contact with the man.

"Fine. You win. I will go to the doctor"

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Gladio will be here shortly to take you"

"Gladio? But I thought you were taking me?"

"Yes well, unfortunately I have other things that need attending to" Ignis made his eyes remain on the prince as he forced the lie from his lips.

Don't look down.

Don't look down.

"Like what?"

Ignis felt his heart pounding in his chest as his mind raced through a million excuses at once, trying to weed out the most convincing one.

"You see, I have an appointment myself" the advisor began, cringing at the lame excuse his brain has selected.

"Really?" the doubt was evident in Noct's voice as his eyes narrowed on Ignis.

"Where?"

Great…

Where was his appointment? Ignis's calm demeanour masked the chaos and impending doom that loomed behind it.

"A-at the doctor also"

"Good. We can go together" a smirk formed on the princes lips.

Dammit.

Noct knew he was lying…

To make it worse, Ignis knew that Noct knew that he was lying too…

"Well you see, it's at a different clinic to yours" Ignis prayed it would work but seriously doubted it.

"Right" Noct nodded his head but the scepticism in his eyes remained.

Ignis was saved by the sound of the front door flying open.

Gladio.

Thank god!

"Right are you ready to go princess?" Gladio chuckled as he watched the flash of rage dance across the volatile eyes before him.

Ignis internally cringed. How did Gladio have the audacity to say such things?

"I'm not a princess!" Noct bit back.

"Hahaha is that so? That's not what it looked like the other day with Prompto" Gladio chuckled before stepping closer to the boy on the couch.

"That wasn't the other day it was the other week" Noct bit back, cringing at his own lame comeback.

"Really? It's still ever so fresh in my mind. You see Noct, the part you were playing in sex is usually played by the girl…" Gladio began, not even trying to keep a straight face.

"I know how sex works!" Noct growled before climbing to his feet.

"Right" Gladio nodded, his eyes showing that he clearly wasn't convinced.

"Let's go"

Noct hated going to the doctor…

The waiting room looked weird, it smelt weird and there were always weird people in it.

He sighed as he let his body fall into a seat that was located as far away from anyone else as possible.

"Why am I here again?" Noct whined as he lightly whacked his head repeatedly against a nearby wall.

"Because you aren't well"

"Right. No it's because Ignis thinks I'm not well" Noct corrected before turning his attention to the fighter next to him.

"Well you did miss classes because of it" Gladio stated as he flipped through a girly magazine.

Noct raised an eyebrow at the sight as his eyes filled with impending delight

"Oh, so who's the girl now?" the prince stated cheekily and perhaps a bit too loudly as a myriad of strange faces stared at him.

"Hey. There's no other magazines to read. Besides, some of these magazines have some rather interesting articles" Gladio defended himself as he flipped another page.

"Right" Noct nodded, not at all convinced.

"Noctis Lucius Caelum"

The princes body flinched at the sound of his full name as his heart began to race.

Great. Now it was his turn.

His eyes moved toward the origin of the voice that called his name.

Noct internally sighed as he expected to see his usual doctor, the old man who also doubled as santa claus because he was so fat. Which the prince didn't think was a good look for a health professional. Or maybe he played santa because he was old. Or maybe because he had a beard. Or maybe because they literally couldn't find anyone else…

His gaze finally met the source of his name.

Noct's heart skipped a beat.

The doctor.

He was different.

This one was beautiful.

Absolutely stunning in fact.

Wow.

Now this doctor aye…

This doctor he wouldn't mind being seen by… completely naked that is…

A naughty smile grew on Noct's lips before having it swiftly wiped off by Gladio's disapproving and surprisingly harsh nudge.

"Hey. Keep it in your pants" Gladio whispered at the prince.

Only, it wasn't a whisper.

Noct could have died from sheer embarrassment as he slid down in his seat, feeling the eyes of everyone in the waiting room on him.

Why?


End file.
